The Wrong Rizzoli
by itsdahveed
Summary: Maura is now dating Frankie and Jane can't figure out why Maura broke up with her before. I don not own any of these character etc. Rizzles ;)
1. Chapter 1

Jane watched through her car window as Maura laughed joyously with Frankie, on their first date. She knew this was wrong, them being together and her being jealous of them. She wanted Maura to be happy and Frankie too, but not together.

Korsak piped up in the passenger seat. "Are we here to stake out the drugees or for you to spy on your ex-girlfriend?" Jane didn't reply. She knew that she should be over Maura by now, after all, they broke up a few weeks ago, but Jane still couldn't get her off of her mind, and seeing Maura over her and happy so soon wasn't helping. Korsak saw how he had upset Jane further and muttered, "Uh, sorry."

"No, no it's fine. I just.." Jane trailed of when she saw Maura give Frankie a peck on the cheek, dangerously close to his lips. It was almost like a form of torture; staking out in the exact spot of her bisexual ex-girlfriend's first date with her new boyfriend.

The rest of that case was like a blur. All Jane ever had on her mind (aside from the usual _want beer_ and _must eat burger_) was Maura and how happy she looked with Frankie. She hardly even thought about the murder case and couldn't get any work done.

Jane sat at her desk, eating a peanut butter and fluff sandwich. It had been about a week since Maura and Frankie started dating, and they were still happy as ever. Things between Jane and Maura had been quite awkward since the breakup. The only thing they talked about, if they had to talk, was whatever poor soul ended up on Maura's autopsy table. They tried to stay friends, but that was almost impossible considering Jane's obvious, remaining feelings for Maura. Jane couldn't tell if Maura still felt the same way, but she figured it was best if they just never brought that up ever again.

It was morning and Jane was extremely tired from staying up late watching chick flicks and thinking about Maura, like she does every night. Jane got up and went to the break room to get some coffee. The coffee tasted like it was brewed sometime around last Christmas, but she didn't care. It was caffeine. She walked back to her desk to work on some paperwork and spotted a picture underneath the work papers and files which were thrown askew across the limitless black hole that was her desk. The picture was of her and Maura right after they started dating.

Ugh. They looked so happy in the picture. So care-free. Not even thinking about what might come in the future. That was part of the reason they broke up; Maura was constantly planning for the future, while Jane was too afraid to commit to trying a new restaurant. Anyway, there was a big fight and then Maura broke up with Jane for oddly vague reasons. It was all very confusing to Jane and it left her feeling so alone, with no one to talk to, since her usual confidante was Maura herself. So she drowned out her feelings with an excessive amount of chocolate and sappy heartfelt movies on the Hallmark Channel.

Jane came back to her senses when Korsak asked about some paperwork and whether it was finished or not. Jane responded with the usual indistinct answer about how it was almost finished because the truth was, she hadn't even started.

That got her thinking, once again, about this past month or so, after the break up. How she had been sitting around and moping about it and it has done her no good. She hasn't gotten any work done, and has actually gained some weight from neglecting her usual work outs and indulging on chocolate and Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Something had to happen because obviously this problem was not going to solve itself.

Then she was reminded of her fears. This wasn't the first time she had wanted something to change, but every time this had happened before, she was too afraid of Maura actually telling her, to her face, that she broke up with her because she didn't love her anymore, or something horrible like that which would crush Jane for good. She didn't think she could ever recover from something like that.

You see, when they broke up, Maura was acting weird, that is weirder than normal. She wouldn't give a clear explanation, and every time she tried to say something, it looked as if she was going to break out into hives. She kept changing the subject and the only clear thing she said was "I'm breaking up with you". Or maybe it was "I think we should break up". Jane had gone over the scenario so many times in her head that the words had gotten twisted around and she couldn't remember exactly what had happened, just that Maura said something along the lines of that and there were a lot of tears, from both Jane and Maura. And Jane especially remembered the feeling when she heard Maura speak those words. It was like her heart dropped through her stomach and tore her entire body in two. In fact, she still felt it now.

But Jane was tired of feeling sorry for herself and tired of dragging down everyone else around her as well. She had to get an answer, at least then she could _attempt_ to move on. She put down her work that she was pretending to do and stood up, quite empowered. She headed for the door and directed herself to the autopsy room, took a deep breath, and walked into the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

A strange thing happened when Maura spotted Jane, her eyes lit up, and she almost smiled, but then, as is she remembered that she was supposed to be mad, she went back to examining a body with a straight face. "If you've come to learn something about the case, you're rather early and I haven't had time to find anything yet." Maura mumbled in a voice that wasn't her usual, bubbly voice. It took all of Jane's strength to look up at her and not start crying right there.

"No, Maur, listen to me." She said just barely able to contain her sob. "I still have feelings for-" she choked a little bit, then took a deep breath, "I still love you. I never stopped. And I hate that you're going out with Frankie and I hate Frankie for taking you." She'd never really thought about that, she was too busy thinking about Maura, but who does that? What kind of a brother is he? And why would Maura do that? Break up with one Rizzoli then go out with the other. "I honestly don't know what I expected to come of this I just need some closure." Jane had been looking at the ground this whole time to mask her tears and looked up and realized that Maura, too was a teary mess. "Maur what wr-"

"I broke up with you, because I thought you didn't love me anymore" Maura spoke in a wavery voice. At this point Jane realized that it was okay to go and comfort her. She did. "I don't know, you wouldn't talk about the future with me and I loved you so much I just-"

"No shhh, it's okay Maura we don't have to talk about this now, it's okay. Take a deep breath." Jane coached. Maura calmed down, but then buried her head into Jane's chest. "Listen, the day's almost over," Jane spoke softly. "When you get off work, you can come to my apartment, and we'll talk about this. Okay?" Maura nodded.

Jane stayed with Maura until she was okay again, then walked angrily out of the morgue and straight to Frankie's desk. "Hey!" She yelled at Frankie, but then lowered her voice when she saw people looking over at her. "What did you think you were doing asking out Maura?" She whispered angrily.

"Well you guys broke up and we kinda had a thing before so you know."

"What?! No! You can't just go out with your sibling's ex just because you had a 'thing' before! God! What kind of a brother are you?" Jane said a little bit louder than before. "Ugh, I can't believe you! I thought you were better than this." Jane said leaning onto Frankie's desk.

"Listen, I'm really sorry, I see now that that was kinda stupid."

"Uh yeah, just 'kinda'" Jane said sarcastically.

"Wow, you're right. I guess that was real stupid of me. Sorry 'bout that Jane."

"You know, I don't forgive you now, but maybe after I see the look on your face in a few minutes." Jane said when she saw Maura approaching. Frankie looked worried and confused as Jane slunk out of the office, but remained close so she could see what went down. She heard Maura give the "It was a mistake that should never have happened" speech, then saw her look up at Jane and give her a little smile, as jane walked back to her desk, feeling relieved.

The rest of the workday was a blur, but there was two things, she remembered, Maura saying she loved her, and her telling off Frankie.

Jane got home and threw herself onto the couch, overwhelmed with so many emotions. Maura knocked on the door a few minutes later, then let herself in. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to the worn out Jane. "Hey." Maura said softly.

"Why did you say yes to Frankie?" Jane said suddenly in an angry voice. "Was it one of those things that they do in the movies where they date some one else to try and win their ex back?" Jane said jokingly as she sat up. Maura giggled a little, but then thought.

"No, Frankie just asked me out and I wasn't thinking straight because I still loved you and I just said yes. It was a stupid thing to do."

"Now that, I agree with." Jane said. "Well, now that you're not too upset, can you please tell me why you left me?" Jane asked, looking straight into Maura's eyes.

"Well, when you wouldn't talk to me about our future, I thought it was because you were gonna break up with me, and I was dumb and didn't want to have to go through that, but it turns out what I did was worse for both of us. I don't know, I was stupid, and selfish, really selfish actually. Oh God I'm so stupid." Maura said as she started to cry.

"No no no, Maura, you are not stupid, I mean what you did was kind of stupid," Jane said laughingly, but only to hide that she was actually hurt that Maura might doubt her love. Maura laughed a little,

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty dumb."

"But listen to me," Jane grabbed her shoulders and wiped away the tears on Maura's face. "You are not stupid, you're brilliant and beautiful and I love you, and I forgive you."

Maura smiled, "I love you too," she said quietly.


End file.
